


Division

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Tobias and Nicklas' life came down to division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Division

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_crawly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/gifts).



> Written New Year's Eve 2009 for my wifey.

Everything in Tobias and Nicklas' life came down to division. Their teams were division rivals. Nicky was quiet and reserved, Tobi was loud and boisterous, never afraid to let you know when he was in the room. Even the house they shared during the off season was divided. One half of the bedroom, Tobi's half, looked like a tornado had ripped through the house and deposited everything in it's wake. Totally contrasting, Nicky's side of the bedroom was always neat and orderly, everything with it's own place, and if Tobi touched anything, God help him, he would not be responsible for his actions. Their very lives were divided; both of them forced to live double lives, separate from each other during the season except for the few stolen moments that came from being divisional rivals.

The only thing that wasn't divided was when they were together, like this. Tobi was perched over Nicky, straddling over the younger Swede with a wicked grin, his hips swivelling slow circles over Nicky. He was secure in his knowledge that he'd be able to tease Nicky to his heart's content tonight -- though that didn't make Nicky very content -- because Nicky's hands were bound to the bars that made up their headboard.

Tobi had started with slow kisses, the type that made Nicky tremble inside in ways he was not willing to admit. Slow kisses and gentle touches, drawing him closer and closer until Tobi was pressed to the length of Nicky's body, pulling the other's mouth down to his own, demanding that Nicky submit to him. Nicky had never been able to deny Tobi anyways, not since the first time he'd laid eyes on the other boy and he'd gotten a wickedly mischievious grin in return.

And now Nicky's hands were immobile and he was harder than he'd ever thought possible as he stared up at the tie holding his wrists to the bed. This wasn't Tobi's normal, and it was surprising and immensely hot all at the same time. Tobi liked for Nicky to be able to touch him back and now, with his hands tied, he wasn't able to do that, and it was driving him insane -- as well as Tobi, if the little frustrated sounds the other Swede was making were any indication. He was used to touching, and every time he tugged at the bindings, it sent another shiver of thrill down his spine, his hips lifting to try to grind up to Tobi.

"Tobi..." His voice felt thick in his mouth, heavy, the words sticking on his tongue as he moaned. His eyes traced the ceiling aimlessly, his hips lifting again helplessly, begging, needing Tobi to stop teasing him because he thought he was going to explode otherwise.

"Yes...?" Was the smug, almost mocking reponse from above him, forcing his eyes to focus on the face that went along with the voice, though it was getting harder and harder to do that. It was made even harder by the hand that suddenly circled his cock, agile fingers teasing back his foreskin to run the pad of a fingertip over his tip. He couldn't help the choked sound that got caught in his throat as he tugged at his bindings once more, his back arching and his hips pressing to the touch and his eyes fluttering shut as he panted for breath.

"Please... Please... Stop teasing me..." He couldn't help but beg, so torn with need, his wrists shifting helplessly against the tie yet again. There was a breathless chuckle above him, and then the crack of a bottle opening -- it seemed to Nicky that the sound was amplified ten times in his need -- before there was a finger teasing back against his entrance, slick and cold with lube. His mouth opened to plead again but he was cut short by Tobi pressing the finger into him, groaning instead of talking. Shifting his hips, he relaxed into it, moaning thinly as Tobi teased him more, adding another finger after a few moments, opening him up and stretching him, getting ready for what was to come. He could hear dimly the ripping of plastic that signalled Tobi was getting a condom ready, but the thought was wiped clean from his mind as a third finger was introduced to his body and all three curled, dragging just so over that one spot that made stars explode in his eyes.

He whined, deep in his throat, as Tobi pulled his hand free, his eyes opening and searching the other out before moaning, tugging uselessly again. Tobi was crouched over him, sweat already dampening his hair, watching Nicky, before he leaned down, kissing him first slow and then deepening it, kissing him harder as he shifted closer, the head of his cock teasing so lightly at Nicky's entrance.

"Tobi..." Nicky's voice was trembling, the sound getting lost in Tobi's mouth as the other kissed him again before pressing into him, his hips rocking slowly, a low groan rumbling somewhere in his throat. Nicky gasped, his hips lifting and rolling slightly helplessly, his gasp breaking the kiss. It was killing him to not be able to reach out and pull Tobi closer, to tease his fingers over those spots that he knew drove Tobi absolutely wild. All he could settle on was curling his legs around Tobi's waist and pulling him tight against him, panting out the other's name once more.

He wasn't even sure when Tobi actually began to move, it all blurred together in flashes of sensation and starbursts as his hips shifted so that Tobi could get just the right angle every time. All he knew is he didn't want the other to stop, never stop, and then a hand curled around his length again, stroking him in time with Tobi's movements and he couldn't hold back any longer, his cry catching in his throat as he arched and let go, only dimly aware of Tobi following him in release. His eyes closed as he sank down against the bed, his arms falling to the bed as Tobi reached up shakily to untie them, rubbing gently at his wrists. Nicky opened his eyes to stare at the vivid red marks, pressing his wrists side by side and smiling at the clear division in where the marks began and ended. It was only fitting after all, their lives were entirely devoted to division.


End file.
